You're My Sunshine
by KappaEatCucumbers
Summary: I stop as a flower catches my eye. All of sudden, Apollon comes running to me screaming my name frantically. "There are flowers over-" I broke off as He pulled me into his arms, his lips brushing my neck. "Never leave me." He gasps. Little did I know what that promise really meant. Rated M for later chapters. HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

"You have to promise never to leave my side!" he says in a louder more agitated voice. As he pulled back, I could see the desperation in his eyes and fear in his eyes. I decided I didn't want to see that ever again.

"O.K, I'll stay by your side, so please, smile." I respond, totally unprepared for what that promise meant. Apollon gave me a relived smile. It looked like the sun had come out from behind the clouds. I was just about to say so when he leaned in and place his lips on my cheek. The spot where his lips touched were warm, even when he pulled away to grab my hand. I barely had time to gasp when I was pulled along by Apollon.

"let's go, Fairy-san." He smiles widely and again, I feel my heart race at the sight of it. I smile back at him, but not long enough to notice the blush that colored his face. We walk back in silence.

That was just the start of it all…

The clubs had been chosen. I went with Apollon and chose the hard ball tennis club. (Mainly because he was the only one in it) Not that I was any pro at tennis or anything. I had even gotten Takeru to join a club. (Much to the dismay of Apollon, who was upset at the amount of time I had spent with him) I had gotten Hades to 'enjoy life. (Apollon nagged at him for who knows how long. Though I had no idea what about) I even got Tsukito to learn about feelings. (I was later informed that everyone had followed us throughout the day) So far so good, right?

But this is when it all changes…

"Fairy-san!" I turn as I hear my name being called. It was Apollon. No surprise there, I thought to myself. These days he never left my side. We walk together in the mornings to class all the time, but now, in addition to the mornings, he insists on escorting me everywhere. And even though I appreciate his thoughtfulness, there has to be a limit to how far this can go. And, it's getting worse.

I reach up to place a book on the top shelf, which of course, I can't reach, when someone takes it out of my hand and places it on the shelf. I turn to thank him and I freeze when I see Hades. He notes my reaction and without a word, leads me to the astronomy club room. He tells me to sit before leaving. He comes back with tea and of course, Strawberry rice cakes. He sits down next to me and takes a bite out of one. His whole face lights up with happiness and I try not to giggle. Finally, he turns to me.

"What's wrong?" he asks bluntly and my shoulders sag. Hades was Apollon's uncle, so talking about this probably wasn't the best idea. He must have seen my reluctance because his expression softens as he spoke.

"It's about Apollon, isn't it?" he asks and I nod my head slightly. "He a good person and he means well." He starts but I break in.

"He's a great friend and I like having him around but…" I trail off and Hades nods.

"He gets very attached to people who seem to understand him. Others most of the time, dislike his happy personality and so when he finds someone who can accept that part about him, he gets attached." He explains and I nod again. Taking that as a sign to continue, he spoke again. "Although, I have to admit I've never seen him get such a strong attachment to anyone." As he says that, realization hits me like a tidal wave.

_The promise!_

I stand up quickly and hastily bowed and murmured a quiet good bye to Hades before taking off at a run down the hall. I need to find Apollon and ask him what that promise really meant! I'm so focused on finding Apollon that I forget to look in front of me. I let out a squeak as I run into someone. I mumbled an apology and tried to run past when a hand on my shoulder stops me. I glance up and my eyes widen.

"Fairy-san, where were you and why are you in such a rush?" Apollon asked with a small smile. I take a deep breath before answering.

"Apollon-san. I need to know what that promise meant!" I asked quickly. His smile widens greatly and he puts both hands on my shoulders.

"Fairy-san. It's a promise between two people that they will stay together forever." He beams at me like an idiot. As what he said sinks in, I feel the shock of what I had agreed to crash over me.

"I-I agreed to m-marry you?!" I stutter. I couldn't believe it. A part of me wished that he would deny it, while some other part of me was hoping he said yes, but only a small part. All that time Apollon and I spent together, gave me a lot of time to get to know him better. That was why I already knew what his answer would be.

"Yep! Now we can be together forever!"

Now I knew why Thoth-sama had called him an Idiot.

"B-but aren't I too young to marry?!" I try to keep my voice from shaking.

"Not at all! In Greek marry at your age, sometimes younger!" He was actually radiating heat, like the sun. He looked so happy that I couldn't bring myself to say anything. Apollon took it instead.

"I was so happy when you agreed! But we're not actually 'married' yet, we are only engaged currently." He exclaimed excitedly.

"Why do you-" I start.

"Because I love you of course!" He suddenly grabs my shoulders and turns serious. "The only reason we are not married yet is because we haven't had sex yet."

"W-w-w-w-hat a-are you s-saying?!" I stammer. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. " And w-what do you mean by 'yet'?"

"I said 'yet' because marriage between a god and a human is only possible by having sex. The engagement will be too hard to handle for a human body. Of course, I can see you aren't ready. I believe the dead-line for the marriage is about 2 months after the engagement has been made. Oh, and the promise can't be broken!" He explains carefully.

I take in all he says with a feeling of a mix of joy, horror and something I can't describe.

This was going to be a long, 2 months.


	2. Persistence

"Hey! Hey! Hello! Fairy-san!" Apollon shouted up the stairs. He frowned and ran down the hallway. He was sweating heavily from running frantically trying to find Yui.

Yui heard Appolon run past her door and fade into to distance. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She only thought of how impossible it was for them to be together. Apollon seems to be trying to replace his dead lover. There was an incident last week. Although he insists that he is over her now, she cannot believe him. And it breaks her heart.

His voice grew closer and Yui put her head between her legs to muffle any stray sobs.

His voice faded again and and Yui raised her head. She didn't want to give an answer to his question. Not like she had any choice. She had been avoiding his ever since she had found that he held lingering feelings for that woman.

"Kutanagi? I guess you're still not feeling well. " melissa jumped off the table and walked up to her.

She had talked with melissa as soon as got back to her room on that day. He had listened to her sobs and fears about the issue, and for that she cannot thank him enough.

"I'll give him his answer!" Melissa fake rolled up his sleeve and marched to the door.

"Hehe. " i giggled softly and he turned and smiled.

"You look much better when you smile, kutanagi. "

"Kusanagi, not kutanagi. "

"Yeah, _kutanagi. "_

I fell silent once more as Appolons voice reached my ears.

"Please. Yui. Please I'm sorry. Please don't avoid me anymore. " i heard Appolon sob out right outside my door.

My voice cracked as I tried to hold in another sob.

"I only want _you_! Why can't you see?!" He sobs and leans against my door.

I stand up and walk to the door when a tug on my skirt stops me. Melissa looks at me and shakes his head.

I gave him a shaky smile as I slowly turn the handle of the door.

As soon a it opens i was flung onto the bed. I looked around for melissa but couldn't find him.

"WHY?!" Appollon growled at me holding me down. It was a side of him I hadn't seen before. His eyes were puffy and red just as mine were. My eyes watered and his expression fades and is replaced with regret and apology.

"Yosei-san..." I shush Appollon with my finger.

"My name is Yui. Yui Kusanagi. " his sad expression stays and I close my eyes. Not wanting to see it anymore.

A warmth pressed against my lips and I open my eyes again. The sun god was kissing me. He broke away and whispered.

"I'm so sorry. Please. Yui. Forgive me please. " his puppy eyes won over me and I nodded, earning myself another kiss from the blond.


	3. The Living

Waking up was difficult. The sun has been up for a while now. However, that wasn't the focus of my dilemma.

A strong arm was wrapped around my waist squeezing me tightly.

The soft strands of perfect blond hair tickled my face. A small blush rose on my face and my hand makes its way to his face.

He had stayed with me, comforting and understanding.

Yui couldn't ask for more than that.

Except his unwavering love for her.

And she wasn't sure she had that.

Removing herself from his embrace, she climbs out of the bed, shivering as the warmth seeps away.

She was happy, but not convinced.

And that is a problem.

If he couldn't prove she could believe him...

She would die.

More like she would let herself die.

Yui hung her head and let a tear fall from her eyes. I brief moment of weakness alone. the very thought that he might leave her for someone else or if it was just words she wanted to hear, and not from the thing that matters most.

the heart.

* * *

_Sorry for the late update and all, and I'm sorry If this chapter is unsatisfying. I'm looking for someone (or more than one) to submit a chapter (more than 1,000 words) to any of my stories. I am having trouble with them and will hardly have much time anymore to post (i'm the Anime club president, and I work.) so please PM me Your chapter(s) and the best ones will be posted in the story. (you will have credit)_

_Arigato and good luck!_


	4. Waking

replacement for someone else. No matter how much Appollon protested that wasn't the case, she knew he was lying.

The only way to solve this was her death.

She threw on her clothes quickly and began her plan. She would go to the lake tonight. She was unusually calm about the thought of death.

'I will miss the other gods though.' She thought to herself. 'But their lives will just go back to the way they were before she met them.


End file.
